She Did What Now?
by fictionlover94
Summary: Jessibelle seeks her revenge for what James and Team Rocket had done. Kinda related to Chances but has recaps . Rated T for reasons why Jessibelle might carry that whip. James/OC and tiny EgoShipping


**Another James/OC fic! Review if you like... **

**Authors Note: If you're going to bash for me writing an OC fic rather then RocketShipping please leave. It's not that I don't like RocketShipping. But It's cute, and I can't really see Jessie and James with anyone but each other, but... I also have trouble seeing them in that kind of relationship. It shows Ivy's biggest weakness she's the damsel in distress type. **

**Not much Jessie either with some EgoShipping at the end. **

**Rated T: For reasons why Jessiebelle might carry that whip. **

Ivy was still dressed in her long white dress with her low pumps kicked off somewhere. Her hair had been long taken out of it's up do. James still had on his white dress shirt and black pants. They were officially married due to some unusual situations. Jessiebelle had gotten Ivy married to James herself. Instead of Jessiebelle signing the marriage certificate Ivy had while Jessiebelle had been out cold.

With this nobody was pleased. His parents and Jessiebelle's parents wanted Jessiebelle and James married. Apparently Ivy was engaged since she was about 5 or 6 to some stuffy rich guy named Cedric. They couldn't undo a marriage already done. Divorce was a taboo in any family in any upper class society.

James looked over at Ivy asleep next to him. Even though he was married to her that doesn't mean he had to stay with her right? I mean he would come back and see her every other month but other then that he had to travel with Jessie and Meowth. His boss was going to fire him if he didn't do what he was told. Then again he had plenty of money and Jessie could collect more at money on pay day. He didn't know what to do.

That next morning after the entire incident was torture. Jessiebelle only eyed Ivy with an evil look. That look just made him nervous about what Jessiebelle might do. She could kill Ivy to get to James if possible. Even so he left to complete one of his missions. He was going to be back and he was going to call as soon as he had a chance.

One month later he did as he said he would.

* * *

"Jessiebelle this should be beneath you," said Ivy but she was cut off. The stun spore emitting from Jessibelle's vileplum started to take effect as Ivy began to feel everything go dizzy and then black. Her body felt heavy as she hit the ground. Her Pokemon far behind in her room.

Jessiebelle had the last laugh. She was going to take her revenge on James for getting rid of her in the first place. By doing this she was getting rid of the one thing in her way. Ivy wasn't going to get in her way of getting married to James herself. In fact if she kept Ivy away her plan would go perfectly. She may not be James's first wife, but rather his second and last one.

Now she got out her only psychic Pokemon to levitate Ivy back to the house. What to do with the girl? She didn't want to do anything permanent to her of course. She wanted to do something in front of James...

"Why don't we put in her the 'extra' room," said Jessiebelle with a smirk.

The extra room was a room that his parents used as a bomb shelter. It was also a place that was to be used as a safe house in case of a raid. Carefully she pressed on a panel in the wall near the library, and the wall slide open. To open this you had to press the wall in the right places. This revealed a staircase and book shelf. The book shelf had a passage way to a room above them. The staircase opened up to go straight into another room, up it was servants quarters. The floor under them had a spiraling staircase to a room underneath them. What the rich did with their money...

She then let her psychic type guide Ivy in first. From there she pondered where was she less likely to be found? Under them there was barely any light, that wouldn't do. So that left the room under the stairs or above them.

The room above seemed to be more suitable for Ivy. Slowly the psychic type levitated Ivy into the now open book case. Inside was a room that was small and had sponge painted moss green walls. There was a queen size bed taking up most of the room covered by a plaid dark purple comforter and pillow set. Nothing else decorated the room besides one dresser.

Ivy finally woke up to find her hands handcuffed to the bed post. All she remember was telling Jessiebelle this was beneath her. She started to panic Jessiebelle was going getting back at her for taking James away from her. She started to kick and scream until she realized no one was going to hear her.

* * *

"Excuse me nurse Joy do you know where I can find a phone?" asked James. Jessie and Meowth were busy getting a room and setting up there stuff. The nurse Joy pointed to a wall full of phones and he thanked her.

He took a deep sigh and looked at the phone in front of him. He was going to call Ivy hopefully nothing bad had happened to Ivy since he had last seen her. He remembered her easy going smile and flowing skirt that she always wore. Her meowth that she had since she was little had evolved into a persian. Maybe that persian has protected her until he got there. He didn't know all he knew was that Ivy was alone with Jessiebelle was enough. He remembered what Jessiebelle could was when the phone was picked up at the other then. Sebastian picked up and looked in surprise at James.

"Master James how are you?" he asked. Sebastian liked Jessiebelle more but Ivy was growing on him. Then again he couldn't exchange wives, unless Ivy was dead.

"Yes could I speak with her? I want to make sure everything was alright." he waited patiently for about another 30 minutes before Sebastian came back to the phone.

He looked nervous for a minute and finally spilled the truth to James. "I can't seem to find Ivy, Master James." He did hesitate however. James noticed this right away from his experience growing up with him around.

James continued to have a stare down with the older man until he told him where she was. Sebastian finally cracked before giving in.

"It seem that Ivy is at Jessiebelle's house -"

"You mean Jessiebelle kidnapped her?" said James going into panic. Oh my gosh Jessiebelle was going to deserve what was coming to her. Ivy would never willingly go over to Jessiebelle's house. Both of them couldn't stand each other and normally tried to avoid each other. James slammed the receiver down. He had been gone for nearly a month already and now this.

So if Ivy was at Jessiebelle's house that could mean bad things were happening to her.

0000000000000000000000000

"Jessiebelle stop it," whimpered the bluenette. She had tears running down her face and trying to choke back more from falling. She had already witness her beloved Pokemon being locked in a cage in the basement room. She had her psychic type to control Hopkins into doing some of her dirty work.

Plus the way she was feeling wasn't helping either. Jessiebelle's method of torture was taking a toll on her body. She had started to vomit every morning with a wave of nausea following. She was always anxious and on the edge of everything lately. She was feeling pain everywhere; stabbing pains near her abdomen, tender chest, light headed, and constant sleeplessness. What was worse she could still smell her pee from the bathroom as big as a hall closet. Even her appearance had changed the light blue high lights coming out, going back to the original dark. Her eyes dark from lack of sleep and strangely her clothes getting a little tighter.

Her dreams had become more vivid with visions of Jessiebelle in them. She actually woke up in a cold sweat one morning.

Most of the time she was chained to the bed, usually both hands to the cold metal. She was tied up most of the time as well. Times when she had to go to the bathroom was when the controlled Hopkins came up. During the month of her confinement she hadn't left the small room. Jessiebelle came up and something done to her.

"If you struggle it only get's tighter," said Jessiebelle in a sing-song voice. She had tied her hands above her head Ivy sent her a look that said you think I don't know that?"

"What are you doing this for?" asked Ivy not really wanting an answer. She hadn't talked to anybody in almost a month, the controlled Hopkins didn't say anything to her. She licked her lips really wanting a drink. When it came to food and drink Jessiebelle delivered it herself. She possibly poisoned it because she puked up the little food that came to her.

"You know why. You married James instead of me and I'm taking my revenge," said Jessiebelle tightening the rope. "Sebastian wouldn't willingly help me so I had to use hypnosis on him."

Ivy only winced at the rope digging into her skin. She knew Jessiebelle was crazy but she didn't think she was this crazy. Jessiebelle did a lot to her. First she was deprived from a regular pattern of sleep and now she didn't even have a sense of what time of day it is. Oh no was she in for another whipping? She had done it before to her and she had just finally recovered.

Jessiebelle led Ivy stretched out on the bed... Oh no a whipping she carried one for a reason. She winced as it stung her. Until finally she screamed in the pain. Why couldn't she have done this while the pain was still null and void from the first time. Jessiebelle the queen of abuse...

* * *

"Is that James from team rocket?" asked a girl with a bright yellow swimsuit on. She looked confused at him as he stopped to asked directions in Cerulean City.

"Please you've got to help me! She's my wife and I don't want Jessiebelle to hurt her," said James panicking. This was his chance to man up. He was supposed to protect her and looked what happened. Jessiebelle came by and kidnapped her...

He had finally got his money thought not married to the correct girl. The bank handed it over to Ivy since the money goes to the wife to handle. As soon as he heard the words Ivy at Jessibelle's house. He ran to the nearest airport leaving a very confused Jessie and Meowth.

Now in Kanto he ran into a very familiar girl, a twerp to be exact. This one had orange hair and of course had on a bright yellow swim suit. The boy next to her had thick brown hair and a light blue swim suit. Another boy was with them with black hair and a dark green swim suit came next to the first two. Names started to run through his head he had followed this twerps before.

"You're Misty," he said pointing to her. Then he pointed to Gary, "You're Tracey." Pointing to Tracey he said the name Gary. He felt very proud that he remembered there names and they didn't want to hurt him.

"Actually I'm Gary and he's Tracey," said Gary pointing to the raven haired boy next to him.

"Who's hurting who?" asked Misty confused at this meeting. James quickly explained that he had gotten married to claim his inheritance. This time it was another girl that was deemed suitable named Ivy who he also knew since childhood. How Jessiebelle was with her probably as soon as he left.

He then explained that Jessiebelle would be torturing her since both of them are together. Misty and Gary looked at each other and Tracey only spaced out drawing something into his sketchbook.

"Here's a word of advice James," said Gary. "Next time you don't leave the girl behind. A even better idea is to take her with you. Let's go save your wife."

James opened his mouth opposing to the that idea. Ivy would never agree to a criminal act to begin with, much less join Team Rocket. Never the fact, he had help to defend Jessiebelle he should find an officer Jenny. That would be a little much though. Maybe they were having tea, just keep reminding yourself that James.

"IVY!" screamed out James. He was more then just upset Ivy was hidden in his favorite hiding place from everybody. Jessiebelle turned and saw James standing in the doorway. He was alone and Jessiebelle didn't even see his growlie anywhere in sight.

Ivy lay on the bed not moving her breathing ragged and heavy. Her flowing denim skirt and jersey like top was thrown aside. She was now in a white dress that stopped at her mid-thigh and was strapless. She had a chain run from her wrists to the metal of the headboard. There was black rope on the bed that Jessiebelle was going to tie her up with.

Jessiebelle called for the vileplume and James reached for his pokeballs. Before he could even call out for one vileplume was emitting sleep powder on both James and Ivy.

**Downstairs... **

Tracey, Misty, and Gary were busy looking for James. They had no clue where he had disappeared to at all and this place was huge. Hopkins peered in and saw the three kids admiring a statue of James with his growlith when he was about 7 years old.

"May I help you children?" asked Hopkins.

"Um yes James invited us in and he told us to get his growlith for him," said Misty. This would make sense the only that actually scared Jessiebelle was James's growlith. His Pokemon would be able to find James soon after being released.

Hopkins looked surprised, he didn't even know that James had even returned. But never the less got growlie from his cage in the basement. Jessiebelle was here he kept growlie locked up at those times. He opened the cage door and growlie found the scent of his master in the air and followed up to the hidden rooms.

"Where is he going?" asked Tracey. He was trying to draw the growlith as they walked. Misty and Gary looked at him before following the Pokemon. Hopkins just gestured for Tracey to sit down to finish his creation.

Gary and Misty followed the Pokemon up into the hidden room. Well really one of the hidden rooms in the mansion.

**Up the stairs: **

James woke up to find himself still in the room. He looked over to see Ivy tied up herself on the bed. The black rope contrasted with the whiteness of her dress. Her hands were tied behind her back and positioned proportionately at her waist. More black rope pinned her arms to her side and above and below her bust. She was gagged with a black bandana. Her blue eyes staring at him to help her.

"James you can see what I have done," said Jessiebelle coming out of the bathroom. She took her fingers off of her nose. Man Ivy's pee really stank for some bizarre. In fact if Jessiebelle knew Ivy was originally sick she wouldn't have tried anything.

"What did you do to her?" asked James walking up to Ivy. Jessiebelle watched as James walked over to untie Ivy's hands. He had no problems getting the knot undone. The other set of ropes was knotted under Ivy's bust. He didn't even blush when he had to untie the knots there. She just stood there watching as James undid everything that she had done. Ivy was just about to give in.

Ivy looked at James, and fell back into the bed and buried her face in the pillow. James hugged her whispering in her hair, as he stroked her hair, about everything going back to normal.

"If you must know Ivy and I getting married. It was my idea," said James lying. In actuality it was Jessie's idea to get them married. Apparently it was the only way to keep Jessiebelle and his parents from chasing him. Ivy really didn't have a choice. Well she could have said no but she was afraid of Jessie and saying no to her.

"And if you want to torture me you already did," he said still talking. It did hurt him on the inside to see this happen to her because of him. No doubt that he did care for Ivy and didn't want anything else to happen. Jessiebelle looked as if she had been slapped across her face. What?

"AWWWWWWW," said Misty smiling and giggling into her hands. Gary looked disgusted and even embarrassed _for_ her.

"Misty..." said Gary trying to calm her down. She was jumping up and down smiling at the sweet moment. She had only seen moments like that in movies.

"I can only wish a guy said something like that to me. I actually used to wish Ash would say that," continued Misty. This was true. When she was traveling with Ash through Kanto and Johto she had to admit she had a small crush on Ash. Now he was probably traveling with another oblivious to the affection.

"I can say something more sweet that Ash-y can," said Gary to her.

"Say something then," said Misty starting a squabble. With this Jessiebelle pulled both of them into the bathroom and shut the door. She didn't need to hear this, she had enough. James heard another AWW come from the bathroom. She must have kissed him because neither of them were talking nor coming out.

Then the phone rang which was Meowth and Jessie wonder where the heck he had went.

* * *

"She didn't get sick from me," said Jessiebelle who was under house arrest from her parents. They also had her apologize to Ivy and promise to take her out to dinner and pay for it. This was too good and Jessiebelle was going to get married to Ivy's original betrothal.

The doctor had been called for treatment about what Jessiebelle had done to her. Jessiebelle was also paying for that as well. Ivy had just woken up for a nap trying to get on normal time.

"What kind of sick are you feeling Ivy? How did you feel in the head?" asked Doctor Ross. This was a women from the near by city that actually made house calls. The women was really nice with black hair that had purple under tones. Her eyes kind as she questioned Ivy.

"In the head I felt a sore throat from probably from not having enough water. I had a headache like I was light headed," said Ivy honestly. If Jessiebelle paid any attention to her she could tell. Jessiebelle rolled her eyes Ivy was probably exgeratting.

"Did it hurt anywhere else?" asked Doctor Ross writing down more on a clipboard.

"Well I feel some stabbing pains in my abdomen," said Ivy and she winced as she felt one. "Umm I was puking a lot, with nausea following I guess. My chest actually started to hurt actually tingling kinda swollen and uhh heavy."

Ivy actually started to feel embarressed she didn't want to admit any of this to James. Her cheeks had a faint pink line under her eyes. He was sitting right next to her stroking her hair. He kept taking looks at Jessiebelle like he was accusing her of doing these things.

"What about your overall health?" asked Doctor Ross starting to write down answers to even more questions. This was unusual for her to exhibt.

"Like my mood? I would have to say anxious and on the edge of everything lately. Less sleepy and I had a couple of vivid dreams."

"I could smell her pee from the bathroom," said Jessiebelle remembering the horrible smell coming from the bathroom. That was a horrible stench that racked through her brain to today. She shuttered and lay back down on the couch closing her eyes. She didn't want to be her. But she had therapy this afternoon in this room.

Ivy was here to give Jessiebelle the white dress back. She had it washed and she wanted to give it back a less painful reminder of what happened. The doctor was there to look at Jessibelle's dad and James wanted to talk to a doctor about Ivy's health. Now here they were.

"And your appetite?"

"Average I guess," said Ivy shifting in her seat. She was actually really hungry right now. An apple pie sounded really good right now.

"Mrs. Morgan," Doctor Ross if she answered this as she thought... Well lets just say James had to quit team rocket. Speaking of which Team Rocket showed up but his parents had them stay at a near by hotel. They didn't want Jessie and Meowth searching the mansion for piles of money.

Jessiebelle looked at James unsure about Doctor Ross was going to say. Jessiebelle leaned in interested to what this doctor was going to say. This was going to be blamed on her because Jessiebelle never called for medical attention. All 3 of them waited for what was the medical problem.

"Miss O'Keefe you had nothing to do with Mrs. Morgan's sickness," said Doctor Ross. Jessiebelle exhaled in a sigh of relief. Then what was wrong with Ivy?

James and Ivy looked at Mrs. Morgan. If this wasn't Jessiebelle's doing then what was wrong? A thought struck Ivy's mind. This had to be it. He had a tad bit to much to drink and she never really said no to anything. How do you think she ended up married? She actually listened to her parents.

"Mrs. Morgan congradulations your pregnant."

And with those words James promptly fainted.

**Meanwhile **

Misty and Gary were walking down to the beach. Gary's arm around Misty's shoulders as they were drinking a slurpie from the nearest vender. They were holding hands earlier until both of them ironically chosen the same flavor, grape.

"I feel like we forgot something," said Misty. Their day had ended when they left James's house and let James figure out his own problems.

Turns out they had left Tracey at James's house drawing growlie. Good thing when he realized Gary and Misty weren't coming back he had left.


End file.
